Thermal conductive sheets are widely used to allow electric elements such as IC chips that generate heat during driving to be in intimate contact with radiation members such as heat sinks. Examples of these thermal conductive sheets used include a thermal conductive sheet produced by: dispersing, for example, a thermal conductive filler such as fine alumina particles in a photocurable binder composition containing a photopolymerization initiator and a photocurable compound such as a photocurable silicone-based compound or a photocurable acrylic-based compound to prepare a photocurable thermal conductive composition; forming the photocurable thermal conductive composition into a sheet; and then photo-curing the photocurable thermal conductive composition (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).